Water The Ship Down
by josiris
Summary: She was going to kill him, forget the sex, she was going to strangle him…well, after having a mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm just one last time.


-1Title: Water The Ship Down.

Author: JoSiris

Rating: M

Category. Sorta smut, sorta humour.

Summary: She was going to kill him, forget the sex, she was going to strangle him…well, after having a mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm just one last time.

Pairing: S/J

Spoilers: Post S8.

Disclaimer: I own nothing : MGM own Stargate and its characters.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, as Sam walked into his office. "When did you…Are you back for good?…How was Area 51...How…"

And to think she has missed this…even Daniel and his incredibly fast vocabulary.

"Daniel…"

"Did Landry…"

" Daniel! Let me at least get settled in before the Spanish inquisition starts."

Daniel pouted. Which might work on half of the females on the base, but certainly not this seasoned Lt. Colonel.

"Coffee?"

"Love one."

The Flight in had been a bumpy one. Added to the short notice she had been given to get organised, and…how had Jack put it?

_Get your butt back to the mountain pronto; Landry needs you._ The man had such a way with words.

She'd gone silent on the end of the phone, which had prompted him to wonder if, not for the first time, she was actually listening to him.

_"Carter?"_

_"Jack."_ She had replied, with more than a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Sam had heard him chuckle. Then mock cough.

"_Pardon me. Get your incredibly hot butt back to the mountain. Landry needs your most capable assistance"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

Sam was so busy with her daydream she hadn't heard a word Daniel had been saying.

"Sam…are you listening to me?

"Sorry, Daniel, what?"

"I said have you seen Teal'c?"

She shook her head. "No not yet."

"Well, I called him, he's on his way up"

After all these years Daniel and his logic still baffled her, if he had called Teal'c then he already knew she hadn't seen him, so why ask?

Sam looked around the room as Daniel poured them both coffee. Nothing ever seemed to change in here. Which may be why she liked it so much. Even when Jonas was occupying this office, it was still the same as now and still the same as the day she had first set foot in the mountain.

Daniel too had not changed much in the years since they first brought him back from Abydos. He had hardened, that was true, but the same could be said of all of them. Especially her. Sam mused on the eager young Captain who first walked into the briefing room and gave as good as she got against O'Neill and his band of merry men. Cringing over the way she had put them down by using the fact she was a woman doing a mans job just as capable as they could.

It had worked and it had made them back down and see she was no pushover, yet that woman and her feministic rants had died long ago. Thank God.

"So, How's Jack?" Oh, he was talking again.

Sam took the cup Daniel offered and smiled. "He's fine as far as I know, Daniel. Haven't you spoken to him like….everyday on the phone since he left?"

"Yes….No…not everyday! Anyway, I speak to Jack. I want to know how I Jack /I is…."

"I'm not following you, Daniel?" She was.

"ColonelCarter!" Saved by the bell.

"Teal'c" Sam moved to hug the big man, a gesture which was once so foreign yet now common place.

"It is good to have you back amongst us."

"Yes…" Daniel interjected, far from being deterred from his train of questioning. "it is, but I was asking her how Jack was."

Sam sighed. Daniel was like a dog with a bone and would not be happy until he got the full lowdown on their current state of affairs.

"Do you not speak with O'Neill daily on the telephone, DanielJackson?"

Oh how Sam loved this man.

"Oh for the love of….Sam, are you and Jack…" He was flushing red, some things really never did change.

Sam stared blankly. "Are we what?"

"You know…" Daniel was making some very weird hand gestures and Sam wondered idly why a man who obviously wanted to know if they were doing I it /I or not was so backward in asking.

"Dating?"

"Yes…No…" There went the flush again.

"Oh!" Sam feigned total innocence. " you mean?" and she made the same hand gestures as Daniel had done.

_His hot, sweat soaked body pressing her firmly into the mattress. The blackness in his eyes as he concentrated on her utter surrender. He was taking her over the edge, pushing himself deeper and harder into her soft body. If she was going over so was he, her internal muscles squeezing and milking him of all he had, his eyes closing as his body shuddered and lost control, slamming into her one final time and they both came screaming._

"No! We've decided to take things slowly."

_The night he left the mountain for reassignment. Knocking on his door, marching in, pushing him against the wall and giving him the best Blow Job hello she could. Then the look on his face as she wiped his come from the corners of her mouth. Priceless_

"Really?"

_His head between her thighs, scraping his whiskers along her over sensitised skin, his tongue lapping at her juices, flicking on her swollen clit making her beg for release._

She blinked in innocence. "Yes, really, Daniel."

"I believe ColonelCarter is lying DanielJackson."

Traitor! Sam took it all back, she didn't love him at all. Him and his sometimes working, sometimes not, spidey sense. How the hell did he know that she was lying? Did he have some new super sense of smell that could detect Jacks scent on her skin or her clothes?

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c inclined his head to one side as he was known to do when he was going to say something of relevance.

"Thumper."

Sam felt all the colour drain from her face. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have?

_Christ, Carter. I'm an old man. Going at it like rabbits is going to kill me_

"I beg your pardon?"

"O'Neill instructed me that upon your return to the mountain I was to call you by that name. He said it would give him great satisfaction."

…and that was the last and only satisfaction he was going to get in a long while, Sam mused.

"Thumper? God Sam if you have been hitting him no wonder he wants to take it slow." God love Daniel and his naivety or was it stupidity? Sam wasn't exactly sure.

She was going to kill him, forget the sex, she was going to strangle him…well, after having a mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm just one last time.

"Daniel. Teal'c is…for want of a better phrase…talking out of his ass and Jack is just being his usual childish self."

He didn't look convinced. Sam willed him with her eyes. that's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, now drop it, Daniel. why didn't her eyes glow, dammit.

"Okay."

Okay? Now she was worried. Daniel never backed down. He was up to something.

"Now if you will excuse me guys, its time for my daily call to our favourite General."

Sneaky little son of a…

"I too would like to converse with O'Neill. I shall stay."

Sam was going nowhere. No way was she having her sex life discussed behind her back…

_She was on all fours, his balls slapping against the cheeks of her ass, thrusting wildly inside her, grunting and groaning and telling her of all the dirty, perverse things he would like to do with her sweet, tight ass…_

"General O'Neill, please…yes I'll hold."

Why? Sam wondered. Why did they need to know? And why could she not go five minutes without thinking about her and Jack having sex? She was sure her brain cells used to do a lot more than that.

"Jack….Yes I know I only spoke to you yesterday…."

Sam glared.

"So….You two are getting horizontal…yes, yes she's just been telling us."

Sam grabbed the phone. "Sir, Yes, Sir. No Daniel is being, as you would say, an ass."

"Miss you, Carter."

"Yes, Sir. I know."

"If you were here right now I'd…" Oh he was so not going to start talking dirty to her knowing T and Daniel were in the room. " Bury my tongue inside you and make you scream, you like that don't you Carter?" apparently he was.

"Definitely, sir."

"And you like sucking me off don't you, Carter? You like knowing you have all that power over me…Makes me wanna come just thinking about those luscious lips on my cock"

Sam was burning up. They had never done this when they were alone, let alone when they…or namely she was in company. She mock laughed, pretending that he had said something amusing.

" You know what really turns me on? When you call me Sir when you come, there's something so dirty about that, Carter."

She had to get off the phone right now. and get to her quarters, if she didn't relieve the growing ache inside her she knew she was going to explode.

"I think Teal'c wants to talk you , Sir."

" No Running, Carter. Getting a bit hot are we?"

Hot? Hot? He had no idea. The sun she blew up all those years ago couldn't have been this hot.

"Wet, hot and horny….shame I'm not there."

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. "Goodbye, Sir." She swore she heard him chuckle as she thrust the phone into Teal'c's waiting hands. Then ran out of Daniel's lab.

"O'Neill. Indeed, ColonelCarter has departed like a pipistrel from netu…I do believe she will complete her work here and be returning to you very soon, and as you say, you will once again be doing the bunny hop."

Daniels jaw dropped. Doing the bunny hop? It took a few moments for it to register in his mind. Thumper? Bunny hop? And he swiped the phone from Teal'c's big hand.

"Jack! You two are so at it like rabbits! I knew it!"

End.


End file.
